


Haunting

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: Sometimes David thinks about Jasper. He tells himself it was a bad dream, that it never really happened. But he knows better.





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Best read if listening to "Staying Up" by The Neighborhood. Just saying.
> 
> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/

When David remembers Jasper, all he can think is _blood._

There had just been so much of it. On his clothes, his hands, underneath his fingernails-- it was just everywhere. It took weeks to wash out. His favorite pair of shorts had been ruined for life. For the longest time, the sight of anything red would make him cry. His therapist had told him that was normal, because any child who had to witness what _might_ be the mangled up remains of their friend would react that way. 

But David refused to believe that, and repressed those memories completely. 

He didn't know what made tonight different. He couldn't stop remembering that night. There was so much blood, but yet so little of Jasper. The only way they knew it was him was because of those shoes. They were still glowing when they'd found them. He cried when they threw them away. _"Jasper loved his shoes,"_ He'd croaked, tugging them out of the counselor's hands, _"He can't loose his shoes. Please, please don't take his shoes."_ They'd taken them anyways, given them to his parents with regret. Jasper's mom had cried and clung to them. His dad threatened to sue, right in front of Mr. Cameron. 

Then, they were gone. Poof. The heartbroken, inconsolable parents were never heard from again. 

Maybe they'd forgotten about Jasper. Maybe everyone forgot about Jasper. In fact, maybe it didn't even happen-- maybe it had all been one horrible, terrible dream, and Jasper was actually all grown up and living somewhere far, far away from Camp Campbell. 

But David knew better, David _always_ knew better. 

So he cried, he cried until his throat hurt and his eyes were dry. He cried about his friend, about the mangled bones, about the shoes and the bears and the parents who never came back to avenge their dead son. David cried until he passed out and woke up the next morning with Gwen leaning over him, asking him if he was okay. "It was just a bad dream," David said as always, smiling, "A bad dream."

Yes. A bad dream. That's all it ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/


End file.
